I Don't Love
by crazyanimefreak15
Summary: She was just there, sitting in the corner. Day in and Day out. ZAGR sorta ONESHOT


Hello fellow IZ fans! This was just a little something that has been in the back of my mind for years. I finally finished it in hopes to finally finish my other Invader Zim story, Lost. I haven't given up on it! I will finish it!

Until then, here is my take on a ZAGR.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

* * *

He could remember the beginning of this odd ritual, but he could not remember how it started to become so easy. The odd sounds and music became a staple in the lab that without them it was too quiet.

It was the beginning of a normal day at the start of what the humans called 'summer vacation'. Zim was in his lab working on his next plan to doom the human race when his proximity alarm went off. Dropping his tools he entered the elevator and took it to the living room. As the end table lifted and allowed him to exit, his disguise was already in place and eyes were at the door. Not that he even got that far before the door suddenly slammed open and a purple haired human female stormed in. She, without, a word, walked in and sat herself down on the couch, eyes never leaving the screen of her device nor her fingers ever slowing their movement. Gaz didn't even so much as look at him.

Zim's face contorted to angry as the scene set in. He straightened himself and marched over to the space in front of the younger human.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN-"

"Shut up. I'm trying to beat this level." She interrupted, never looking up. Her fingers continued to fly across the buttons. The sound effects that emitted from the game continued to enrage the alien with every ring.

"Get out, little Dib-sister! You are not welcomed in the base of ZIIIIM!" That was what he remembered saying before everything went black. When his vision returned, he was lying prone on the floor; the human was standing above him still playing her game.

"I don't care what you are doing. So let's get one thing straight, you leave me alone and I won't doom you to your worst nightmare." She threatened in a low tone, her eyes pulling away from the screen to the alien that she just punched out for a moment before returning.

Zim swallowed nervously, trying to compose himself. She was terrifying sometimes.

"Then why are you here?" He managed out, keeping his voice even.

"I am here because Dib is annoying me and I couldn't think of another place he wouldn't bother me. Now leave me be." She said, sitting back down on his couch.

Zim continued to lay there and watch the human female suspiciously. After a while of her doing nothing but playing her game, he pushed himself to his feet and walked back over to the elevator. He took another minute to watch her from the platform before he allowed it to take it back to his workshop. He ordered his computer to watch her closely as he went back to work.

That was how it started. She played her game until nightfall, got up, and let herself out. She would then return the next day in the mid to late morning. By the third time, Zim didn't even bother with yelling at her.

It was on the fourth day when GIR reappeared from wherever he goes that she invited herself into Zim's lab. She won that argument and now she had her spot in the corner of his lab.

It went on, day in and day out. Gaz came in, sat down, and left Zim alone. Zim worked and tried to enslave the planet and he left her alone. The jarring noises that emitted from her device slowly sank into the background and became a lulling sound.

Zim was pretty sure it was GIR who ordered the first pizza, probably trying to get them to come out since the invader had effectively barred the little robot from the lab after all the times he blow up a project. But it started a new pattern for them. A pizza was ordered around lunchtime for them and the two of them would eat while they worked. It was not something that he loved but it became a comfort for him.

Despite her silence just her being there was nice for Zim. She was company, someone that was there but neither of them felt the need to interact with each other. They just seemed to take comfort that there was someone there, in the same room.

Yet, sometimes when Zim started to monologue about his newest scheme, it would be nice if she did more than tell him his plan was stupid…

Then one day she didn't come. The Irken tried to ignore the empty seat as he continued to work, but he was having a hard time concentrating. He waited the whole day, moving from one task to another trying to keep his mind off the empty seat that seemed so wrong in the corner of his lab. It wasn't like she had to come every day, but she had. Why stop now? Did something happen? Once night fell and he knew for sure that she wasn't coming did he finally don his disguise and leave his base for a walk.

Zim wandered through the silent streets, the pollution of the city blotted out the moon and stars with dark clouds and disgust filled him. He had had so many schemes to work on that day, data to document, and yet, he had done nothing all day. Why? Just because she wasn't there? This was unacceptable. His Tallests would be very disappointed in him.

Zim stopped to watch a couple as they walked the opposite direction, their hands clasped together as the pair laughed at something. They were too lost in each other to notice the alien watching them.

Love. It was something that Zim couldn't understand. Irken didn't have love, not in this way. All Irkens loved their leaders but that was something more like…adoration. Love like this, this didn't exist in him.

But as the next day dawned and the sunlight found Gaz walking in through his front door and making her way to her seat by him, Zim took a moment to study her. No, love was something neither one of them could feel, but this might have been close. He turned back and continued working.

* * *

Whenever I read this pairing this is what I think of. So, hope you liked my fic!


End file.
